


Love Language (Hoot)

by SpitfiresOnIce



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, I promise I write serious fics sometimes, I'd say check out my other work but this probably won't encourage you to, M/M, Oh well!, hope this duo gets a lot more fics it's what they deserve, maybe. occasionally, my best friend requested this so I have to make sure they regret it real good, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfiresOnIce/pseuds/SpitfiresOnIce
Summary: "Uh..." His face was heating up. Oh god. Oh no. He was not easily flustered, or nervous. In fact, when someone missed a language lesson,hewas the one to be feared. He had his methods. But Hooty made him feel likehehad just missed a language lesson.
Relationships: Hooty/Duolingo Owl
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	Love Language (Hoot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DRAQIIN (tuomniia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomniia/gifts).



> Somehow, every time I write, it's because of Luke, and every time it's terrible in a different way. I could have opted to not put this on ao3, but luckily I have no dignity and no reputation to uphold. I WILL say however that Luke specifically requested this be sfw, which seems like a very smart move on their part

Duolingo Owl chuckled and shook his head. "Not like that! It's pronounced like this!" Then he proceeded to make a sound that Hooty, to the best of his ability, could not comprehend not reproduce.

 **"Hooty hoot hoot!"** he exclaimed. "Did I get it that time?"

"Not exactly", Duolingo Owl sighed. Hooty was enthusiastic, that was true, but he certainly had no attention span. Or attention to detail. Or attention to. Well, anything except for distractions.

And for Duolingo Owl.

Duolingo Owl blushed at the thought. Hooty had been asking him to try and teach him another language. The request had surprised him. He hadn't expected Hooty to take an interest in languages. Of course, now he suspected that hadn't been Hooty's intention to begin with. Hooty paid very little attention to the lessons, retaining almost nothing. It was honestly impressive. They were several sessions in now. He had tried the basics of several languages, with little success. Hooty had claimed to be a language expert when they first met. Apparently, his definition of an "expert" was rather... unique.

So why _was_ Hooty doing it?

At first, Duolingo Owl had returned home from their lessons frustrated. Was Hooty doing this just to mess with him? Waste his time? Was this just a joke to him? And yet the next day, he returned, armed with pens Hooty could not properly hold (he has no hands) and books he wasn't sure Hooty could read (there was no proof of Hooty understanding any sort of written text. He had, however, witnessed Hooty eat several stacks of books, so there was that. He wasn't sure if Hooty retained any information this way, but his gut told him probably not). He did notice that, as long as he was explaining and not asking Hooty to _do_ anything, Hooty was a very attentive listener. He would focus on Duolingo Owl, eyes fixated upon him, nodding his long mucus... neck? Body? He didn't know what it was, but it was Hooty, and that was all that mattered.

Gah! Why was he thinking this?

This happened a lot, too. He would go on a train of thought, only to be harshly interrupted by his thoughts. Hooty had not only wormed his way into his daily life, but in his thoughts also. He found himself thinking of the... owl? Tube? Far more often than he'd let himself admit. At first, he brushed it off, telling himself Hooty was simply that unique, it was no wonder he found himself thinking of his loud wriggly friend more and more often.

And yet...

The thoughts kept him up at night now. More and more, he found himself thinking of what it would be like. To... wrap his feathery arms around Hooty's every so slimy neck. To have Hooty wrap around him, making him feel safe. To stay at the Owl House every night, where Hooty was. To have Hooty's angelic voice serenade him to sleep. Maybe... to build a life with Hooty.

But he couldn't let himself have that, could he?

Unless?

Would Hooty ever feel the same way? There were signs... Hooty always listened to what he had to say. And it probably wasn't because he thought it was interesting - Hooty understood next to nothing Duolingo Owl was saying to him. One time, in an attempt to be helpful, he threw up a dictionary. It hadn't helped, but it had been very sweet. And clearly there was a reason Hooty insisted on these daily lessons, and it felt like education _wasn't_ the reason.

Did Hooty _want_ to spend time with him?

**Hooty hoot hoot! You've been silent for a _really long_ time now! Are you alive? Duolingo Owl! Talk to me! _TALK TO ME!_**

_Oh my god, he had been lost in Hooty-related thoughts this entire time._

"Uh..." His face was heating up. Oh god. Oh no. He was not easily flustered, or nervous. In fact, when someone missed a language lesson, _he_ was the one to be feared. He had his methods. But Hooty made him feel like _he_ had just missed a language lesson. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He didn't know how to handle it. He had to get away, just so he could _think_.

"L-listen Hooty," he began. "I, uh, I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to go home and rest a bit. Maybe we can continue in the morning?" He hurriedly began to walk away before Hooty could answer, but felt himself being lifted off the ground almost instantly. _Uh oh._

Hooty's body (once again, mucus, cannot stress that enough) was wrapped around him, constricting him but not hurting him. Duolingo Owl looked up to see Hooty's face, sadder than he ever recalled seeing it. Come to think of it he'd never seen Hooty sad before. "You're really leaaaaaaaaaaving?"

He swallowed. "W-well-"

"But I haven't show you _my_ language lesson yet!"

That put a halt to his thoughts. "Your _what_?

Hooty's expression softened, and he gently uncoiled, putting Duolingo Owl on the ground. "I invented a language. Especially for you! Do you want to hear it?"

Duolingo Owl blinked. He briefly wondered if this was anything like the time Hooty had shown him a made up "song". It had been an unending series of "hoot hooty hoot" to no particular. It was music to no one's standards, but it had been music to Duolingo Owl's ears. "I'm all ears, Hooty", he replied, supportive of his friend.

Hooty perked up at that. " **Alright!** " And he began to swing his head around violently, knocking over several trees in the process. Then he let out a long and agonizing scream. Then he - oh, yup, called it, an unending series of "hoot hooty hoot", some whispered, some screamed. This went on for nearly ten minutes. Duolingo Owl listened, wordlessly. It was breathtaking. It was poetry. It was killing so many trees around them, Hooty swinging violently with increasing urgency.

When he finally came to a still, there were tears in Duolingo's eyes. That was _beautiful_.

Hooty gazed into his weird little owl eyes. "What do you think?"

He could barely utter any words. "That was... that was..."

Hooty's long body, leaves and mud sticking to it, gently coiled around him, holding him in the tenderest of hugs. "It was a love poem. It was for you."

He didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter. His loudly beating heart said it all. And Hooty knew. He smiled, and leaned forward, touching foreheads together. They closed their eyes and remained that way for a long time.

"Hoot hoot", Hooty whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of me: why? but you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @onebiencell


End file.
